


Last Friday Night

by elipie



Category: Are You the One? (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Drinking, Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nudity, Physical triggers (a few bright lights & stuttery cuts), Queer Character, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Trans Character, and i want everyone looking for those things to see that this show exists, to clarify they are real people and not characters but those were the canon tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie
Summary: Season 8: We ain't straight!
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: Spring Equinox 2020: Game On!





	Last Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyinglikeaseagull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinglikeaseagull/gifts).



[Vimeo Link](https://vimeo.com/420939825) \- Password: **gay**


End file.
